dss_iiifandomcom-20200215-history
HMS Hermes
HMS Hermes is now LÈ Corcaigh, while the information is still present on the wiki, please note that you will never see HMS Hermes in game. HMS Hermes= HMS Hermes The HMS Hermes is an aircraft carrier serving the Royal Air Force (RAF) of Britain. It is a [[Important People|'Developer']]' only ship', meaning that only CaptainMarcin and Duegann can spawn this in using some special bit of command. Exterior Description The hull is coloured grey, like most naval ships. The sides are clearly seen rusting, meaning that HMS Hermes, in real life, is probably old. The main deck is seen with a runway, also known as a flight deck. Also, the flight deck is seen with a variety of naval aircraft, from helicopters to fighter jets. Some of these are found on the flight deck. Interior Description There is near to no interior needed, which does make sense as the ship is intended for use by the developers. The bridge is, however, quite unique. The bridge is shaped as a semi-circle, and the walls are lined with the control panels, and seats face these control panels. The control panels are merely red or white plastic slabs, or blue if you are seated at the front, on a wedge. The captain's seat is in the middle of the semi-circle. The ship also has a hangar space under the flight deck. This is presumably used to store aircraft and their needs. However, in the game, it is empty. Trivia * The ship is too tall for people to jump onto the deck, presumably to stop random people from coming in and possibly commandeering the ship. * The ship is currently unmovable because it isn't updated. *This ship will never be spawned in again after LÈ Corcaigh was added, but still can be spawned. .]] __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ |-|LÈ Corcaigh= LÈ Corcaigh The LÈ Corcaigh is a helicopter carrier converted from HMS Hermes and sold to Yunno for the official Island RP. While all mods can spawn LÈ Corcaigh, only Yunno is allowed to, and CaptainMarcin, Duegann, and Scriptoral may spawn it for testing purposes. The helicopters on the flight deck are non-functional. Exterior Description The hull is grey, and unlike HMS Hermes, free of rust. The flight deck has helicopters instead of jets, and there is no longer a ramp to make room for more helicopters. Interior Description The interior of LÈ Corcaigh is the same as the HMS Hermes, with the bridge being shaped as a semi-circle, and the walls are lined with the control panels, and seats face these control panels. The control panels are merely red or white plastic slabs, or blue if you are seated at the front, on a wedge. The captain's seat is in the middle of the semi-circle, just like HMS Hermes.Taken from HMS Hermes tab. Trivia *While all moderators can spawn in LÈ Corcaigh, only Yunno is allowed to for the sake of the official roleplay. *The LÈ Corcaigh was fixed from the bug stopping the HMS Hermes from moving, and is fully functional. *LÈ Corcaigh was a refurbish and rename of HMS Hermes. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Ships Category:Exclusive